It was a donor
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: After Resident Evil 5. Jill Valentine is pregnant. Much to everyone's surprise, when she relays the news in hormonal fury.
1. Chapter 1

"Chris I don't- woah! What are you doing!?" Jill asked, noticing he was on one knee with a velvet box

"What? Nothing." he was preoccupied and opened the box, "This is what we were after." he added dryly, showing the small flash drive to Jill.

"Ass!" Jill frowned, hitting him on the arm

"What?" Chris asked dumbly, looking at Jill confused

"Nothing. Just. Nothing." she said bitterly. Africa had been hell. And now. This. Everything was so irritating. "Extraction." she looked up, seeing the ladder drop. She climbed it first, Chris behind her. She sat in the chopper, thinking.

"Mission accomplished." Chris looked down at it

"Yeah." Jill looked out the window, she was done. Being a field agent. This wasn't the life for her anymore, the 'action' no longer held the same principal for her. It was simple and easy before, to come back everytime. But this, had been too close.

Pronounced and declared legally dead by the BSAA for three years. Chris hunting her down in Africa, he'd nearly killed her with that Sheva BSAA agent. Wesker. Excella. Endurant through all of it. She didn't have the resolve to be a field agent anymore.

The chopper ride back had been silent. Jill didn't say a word, and Chris didn't have anything to say. He watched over her with concern, she only seemed to sigh and daydream at a constant. Lost in thought. He looked out his window. Nothing left.

"I quit." she placed her badge on her superiors desk

"Why?"

"Because." she looked him straight in the eye "I'm not cut out for this anymore. Being a field agent.. it just reminds me of who I was. And what I lost, the moment I jumped through that window. I'm not the same woman. And I don't think I'll ever be."

"You can leave field agent status. Stay at the desk. Become one of the 'drones'." he counter offered

"Alright." Jill nodded "I'll take it. See how it works. But if it doesn't. I'll resign all the same."

"Of course." he nodded with understanding "And i'll be sorry to see you go, Jill. If you leave us, the BSAA won't be the same. You were here from the start, and. You'll be missed."

"I know." she was breathless. A small sigh, and smile. "But if it's for the best..."

* * *

"Come on, Jill." Chris offered her a drink

"No." Jill shook her head "I can't."

"Come on, it's just _one_." Chris tried to 'pressure' her into a drink.

"No." Jill repeated her hand over her stomach

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned

"Does something have to be _wrong _for me _not _to drink!?" she shouted

"Woah. I didn't mean to make you angry." Chris blinked as he sipped his beer

"Yeah. Well. Drop it." Jill frowned, looking at all of her friends scattered through the room. That only looked back at her.

"Jill, are you okay?" Claire asked, with a smile as she stepped forward "Ignore him-" she sent a glare Chris' way "He's an idiot."

"Hey!" Chris frowned, and walked away to talk with other people. "You guys know what's up with Jill?" he asked Leon and Josh

"No idea. But her breasts have somehow- gotten bigger." Leon commented looking over at her

Chris frowned, "Hold this." he gave Leon his beer

"Thanks- but I'm not thirst- ow!" he frowned "Can you stop slapping me?"

"Idiot." Chris took his beer back

"Not that I can see. Jill seems to be normal. Why?" Josh asked

"She's cranky. I asked her if she wanted a drink and she flipped on me." he stared blankly

"Time of the month." Leon piped up

"You think?" Chris asked

"What are those _three _idiots talking about?" Jill frowned, they always glanced over at her.

"Your boobs probably. They're men. Lewd. And. 99% of the time they're talking about women's breasts." Claire shrugged

"You're right." Jill laughed

"Calm down, not that funny." Claire laughed along with her

"Men are stupid." she'd half-heartedly said it. She wanted someone, but there was nobody. Well. That wasn't entirely true anymore. She stared at her stomach, smiling tenderly.

"Why are you looking at your stomach?" Claire asked

"Jill!" Sheva interrupted, before Jill could answer

"Sheva!" Jill hugged the woman

"Sorry I'm a little late!" Sheva smiled "Claire." she hugged the woman

"Sheva." the three women laughed together

"Why are they all laughing and hugging?" Chris raised a brow

"Women." Leon snorted slightly, a small chuckle

"They're having fun, it seems." Josh nodded in their direction sharing a look with Sheva

"You and Sheva?" Chris asked

Josh smiled "Yeah."

"And yet Jill is still single." Leon mused

"Don't get any ideas, blondie." Chris rolled his eyes

"Oh no? Are you going after her?" Leon asked

"No." Chris stared after her

"No?"

"Drop it, woman in red." Chris grunted, he watched Jill. She seemed to be laughing, and having fun with Claire and Sheva.

Josh and Leon shared a look.

"Jill, how come you kept your hair blonde?" Claire asked

"Well. I. Didn't want to forget.." Jill looked over, she saw Chris staring at her. She looked away, her smile faded slightly.

"Forget?" Sheva asked

"The time I was stuck with Wesker. Africa. All of it."

"Jill. You don't want to carry that kind of guilt around with you." Claire shook her head

Chris' smile fell slightly. Watching Jill, how she looked. He walked over to her, Leon followed. Sheva went over to Josh. Claire and Leon stood to the side. "Jill, you okay?"

"Of course. You would come over here, wouldn't you? I'm fine, Chris. Stop trying to be my 'knight in shining armor'." Jill spat, her hands balled at her side. Knuckles turning white.

Chris seemed hurt but what she was saying "Well. Why are you so angry with me?" he asked

"Because you always just. Show up. To be my 'savior'." _when I'm depressed. And. Self-loathing. _

"Someone needs a tampon." Leon commented

That put her over the edge. "I DON'T NEED A TAMPON!" she shouted at Leon, she looked at Chris "I DON'T WANT A GODDAMN DRINK BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT! IF I'M ANGRY- IT'S BECAUSE I'M HORMONAL!" at that moment. She felt stupid. Yelling out a big secret like that, because of her anger.

Shocked faces. "..when? Who..?" Claire asked

"A little over a month ago. A donor." Jill looked to the floor

"Donor?" Chris asked

"I haven't been with a man since Raccoon City. I'm not getting any younger. And there's no man in my life. I don't want to leave this earth, without proof that I once existed."

"You don't need children, to show that you existed.." Sheva walked over, hand on Jill's shoulder

"I want someone to love. Who loves me, and I can love with everything I've got." she avoided looking at Chris. "This wasn't the way I wanted to tell anyone. But being offered alcohol. Called 'on my period'. Comments about my boobs. They're bigger because of the baby." she frowned at all men in the room

"You heard that? Sorry." Leon scratched the back of his head

"It's fine." Jill shrugged "..and. On that note. I'm going home." she heard footsteps behind her "Alone." heavy footsteps. She walked out of Claire's place, to her car. Dropping her keys, a small sigh.

"Here." Chris picked them up and handed them to her "When were you going to tell me?" he asked staring down at her

"Tell you what? It isn't like. I owed you an explanation." Jill avoided looking at him completely

"Who's the baby's father?" he asked

"A donor. Man I've never met. I'm going home. I want to be alone." she opened the drivers door

"Why?" Chris asked

"I'm not a field agent anymore, Chris. We can't be partners anymore. You don't have to act like you care so much." she closed her door, and sped off.

"Pretend?" Chris asked, watching her drive off.

Jill walked inside, flicking on a few lights. Taking off her shoes. Taking out her hair elastic, letting her hair fall loose. Looking at her white dress. Why'd she decide to wear white? Walking upstairs, to the piano. She began to play with her eyes closed.

Remembering each note, playing Moonlight Sonata. It soothed her, as she played more of Beethoven's songs. Glancing at the time, midnight already? She walked outside, onto the porch. Glancing at the night sky, she checked her phone.

Messages from everyone. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now. Going back inside, and straight to bed. It felt nice, to let sleep overtake her. Everything seemed to melt away, and all of her problems. Gone, in an instant. Laying her mind to rest, felt. So nice.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you." Jill smiled down at the baby in her arms, cuddling him "This- is the part where you're supposed to say it back." she added, as his small blue eyes studied her a toothless 'smile' "You're tired, I got it. That- or you have commitment issues." she laughed

He flicked his tongue out "We did good, kiddo. I gotta say, you put me through a battle trying to get you out of me. But. It was worth it." those adorable little spots, the doctor said they were calcium or something. They'd fade, and to watch out for. What was it? Cradle cap?

Soft spots. He held her finger in his fist, as his eyes shut. A small cry, "Are you hungry?" she sat herself up more, grabbing a blanket to cover the baby and her as she began feeding him. Humming the tune to Moonlight Sonata, while he ate.

"Jill. I brought you something to eat." Chris smiled softly, as he stepped in "I'll be going now.." he murmured after he put the food down. Turning on his heels, walking to the door.

"No. Don't go..._stay_." Jill's eyes were shut, she was tired. And weak. Her humming stopped, as she opened her eyes looking at Chris. "How've you been?" she asked "Been here long?"

"I'm fine.. you should be more worried about yourself. Having a baby.. it's gotta be more tiring, than anything." he smiled "I've been here, since you've been here. Where is the little guy?"

"He's eating.." Jill felt him stop, as she covered herself back up, moving the blanket. "Not too fussy. Doesn't cry. He's like his dad." she added

"What? I thought you _didn't _know who the dad was!? Who is it?" Chris asked, overly eager to hear

Jill looked away a moment "Remember about 9 months ago. When you got really drunk, and I had to take you to my place?"

"Yeah.." Chris didn't understand

"Well. When you came over, you started murmuring about kids. Life. How you loved me, and wanted to be with me. I was emotional at the time, coming back from Africa.. and. That night we.. well.."

"Wait. You and me..but.. I don't.. remember that. I mean. I remember going to your place. Donor?" Chris asked, eyes were wide

"Come on, stupid. Come meet your baby boy." Jill waved him over

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked, stepping over and staring from Jill to the baby. Jill held the baby up, as Chris held him.

"He's got your hair." Jill didn't answer him

"And your eyes.." Chris smiled down at the baby "Got a name yet?"

"Alex. I was thinking Alex." Jill loved it, the way he looked at the baby. So lovingly.

"You're not off the hook, Jill. Why didn't you tell me?" Chris pressed

"I didn't think it mattered. You forgot, and. I didn't want to put this on your plate. I mean, I can't imagine me and you going into retirement because you're stuck with me and a baby. I want to give him a normal life, no B.O.W.'s.. worrying about if his mom and dad will come home."

"I'd give it up, in a heartbeat. You make it seem like I wouldn't care about him. About you. None of this matters, Jill. I'll leave the BSAA and yeah. We'll all be together. The three of us."

"I don't want you to give it up, just on a whim. I'm leaving the BSAA because I can't be a field agent anymore. I can't focus, and.. being at the desk sucks. Plus I have him now, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble than I already have."

"Jill." Chris frowned, as he walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "This isn't a burden. And I'm not asking. You're _stuck _with _me_." he corrected

"Chris.." Jill felt tears begin forming

"Damn. I lost the bet." Claire frowned, as she walked in "Whoever had black guy! Pay up!" she called out to the hallway, "Am I interrupting something?" she added

"Wait. Bet?" Jill asked

"Black guy?" Chris blinked

"How much did you lose?"

"Sperm donor pool. People were betting on which race Jill chose. Clearly it was a white guy. 50 bucks. Nothing major." Claire shrugged "Wait. What's with the Dawson's Creek moment we got going on here?"

Jill raised a brow "50 dollars. Who else was in on it?"

"Practically everyone. It's not important." Claire shook her head, "He's so cute! What's his name?"

"Alex." Chris piped up "Redfield."

"What?" Claire stared blankly "Hold up. Why does he have. Did you two? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?" she asked loudly, waking the baby up

"Thank you, for shell-shocking my child." Jill sighed

"Because I _didn't _know." Chris added

"Wow. So. Did you give him LSD, when you raped him?" Claire asked, with a smart-ass smile

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. He was drunk, and went on about. Things. And. Various.. _things_. And. Shut up." Jill frowned

"Hey. I was just curious how a baby Redfield popped up, without me knowing. You went all Diary of a Mad Black Woman at that party. Then suddenly I have a nephew. Speaking of.. gimme." Claire walked over to Chris, holding her arms out

"I just got him." Chris frowned

"Yeah. Well. I want to hold him." Claire rolled her eyes

"He isn't a football. You hurt him, and I'll kick your combined asses. I may be tired, but I'll kill anyone that hurts my baby." Jill frowned, she was tired- and cranky. She'd just had a baby, and these two kept going on and on about holding him.

It was nice, that he was loved. But settle it, before she decided to throw a grenade at them. "Fine. I just want to hold him." Claire took the baby, sticking her tongue out at Chris

Chris rolled his eyes "I'll be back in a little while, Jill." he stood up

"See you later." Jill nodded, laying back on the bed. She needed to sleep, her eyes shut. And she faded off.

"She's tired.. you're tired." Claire smiled, as she put the baby beside Jill "We all are. Took you a while to get out of there. Alex. You're cute. If I had a baby, I'd want one as cute as you. But I don't think I could. I mean. I have Sherry, she's like my kid. But." she trailed off

"I'll see you two later." she shut the door


End file.
